Harry Potter: Full Circle
by CharlieD123
Summary: A sequel to Deathly Hallows, it's presented as part of the movieverse; so I guess you can call it AU. It follows everyone's journey post battle of Hogwarts, not just Harry. Expect lots of unexpected characters to be making appearances! Review please!
1. The First Hour

**Chapter One: The First Hour**

Harry awoke with a start, Ron had knocked over some glasses returning to his bed from visiting the toilet; forcing Harry to give up on his attempt at slumber and survey the damage that had been caused the night before. He glanced at his watch and noticed that it displayed '11:02' AM, it had only been 7 AM when he retired to bed... Harry sighed, but relished the fact that perhaps from now on sleeping would come a little bit easier than it had the past year when he had been journeying all over the country trying to find horcruxes and escape Lord Voldemort's grasp. Harry was brought out of his moment of contemplation as Hermione emerged through the portrait and walked at his side down the staircase. The two exchanged greetings and Harry noticed how Hermione looked just as bad as Harry had when he momentarily noticed his reflection the night before. The friends were covered in cuts & brusies, dust marks still literring their hair and the clothes they had been wearing; which they had alsot slept in.

"It'll be alright won't it?" Hermione asked sheepishly, turning to Harry, a scared yet somehow secure look on her face. Harry turned to face Hermione and smiled, something he had not been able to do for a long while.

"Of course... Voldemort is finally gone, I mean, it's going to be difficult, but we'll get there" Harry replied, pulling Hermione into a quick hug. The two traversed a small gap in the staircase where a stray spell had broken it apart. As they got closer to where the epicentre of the battle had been they noticed portraits returning to their homes, which they had fled the night before. A chorus of applause echoed all through the large area they were in, the noises seemingly bouncing off the walls then returning to their ears to assault Harry & Hermione with another barrage of sound.

"It's amazing isn't it? this feels so... different" Hermione said, her eyes flickering all over the place as they retreated into the Great Hall.

"Yeah, it's just strange to not feel like we should be hiding, or casting protective enchantments... we can just be normal" Harry said, smiling once more to hismelf as they etnered the hall. Harry's smile quickly faded as he surveyed the damage, a huge gaping hole in the Great Hall's roof exposed the lush morning sunlight that was bleeding into the room. At the end of the hall there was a mix of the all the gems that had made up the house point totals before they were blown apart by straying spells & curses. Harry caught McGonnagal's eye, who was staring down at the many, many bodies that lay on small canvases on the floor; still like they were sleeping, yet they would never wake again.

"Hello Potter, Ms Granger" McGonnagal said, she sounded dissappointed, sorrowful even. Harry & Hermione stepped past some of the fallen to reach McGonnagal as if just the three of them being together among the dead would make them all feel more comfortable, more like they deserved to be alive, more like they shouldn't join the dead that surrounded them.

"It's such a waste... such a dreadful shame" McGonnagal continued, Hermione placed a supportive arm around her, rejecting the level of formality that McGonnagal ususally effortlessly enforced in the relationship betweeen teacher & student.

"It was for the greater good, they all died so that the future could live..." Hermione replied, her voice cracking as she finished surveying the room, noticing several friends, even her schoolyard enemies. Lavender Brown lay to the left of the large group of the dead, her bloody throat exposed, small veins exposed like the tendrils of a mythical sea creature. She had been too late to save Lavender, but knew she couldn't change it now.

"At least it's over" Harry said, "At least we can move on, or try" Harry continued, smiling at the both of them, the three of them united in the grief for the many that had died to save Hogwarts and the future of the wizarding world.

Meanwhile, Ginny had just woken up and found herself close to her Mother, laying on her chest like she would when she was a child and one of brothers had been a little too rough with her during play & hurt her. Ginny was pining for her lost brother, Fred. Although he had only been gone for a matter of hours, Ginny felt like she had known he was dead for an eternity. Her face sore from the tears she had cried through the night.

"Hello Ginny" a serene voice said, Ginny jolted round and saw Luna Lovegood, her hair messily tangled into a pony-tail.

"Hey" Ginny replied, who was admittedly very close to Luna, almost sisterly; yet was not sure she could handle the occasional coldly honest demeanour Luna would give off.

"Death's not always the end you know, I still feel like Mum's here... well, she is really. Dad always says that people that we love can die, but they're always here" Luna said, pointing to her head, and then her heart. Ginny smiled, it was the first time that one of Luna's slightly bonkers sentences had truly stirred some great emotion within her, the idea that Fred would always be there making a joke or smiling that terrific smile near to her comforted her, it made her feel like she would always have a part of him with her.


	2. Back To The Burrow

**Before we begin, I just wanted to say thankyou to everyone that's read the story so far... I hope you're enjoying as much as you enjoy the real deal! I promise things'll pick up eventually, I just really want to delve into the grief and negativity that must have been hanging over their heads after the Battle of Hogwarts, then pick up on the story I actually intend on telling.**

**Thanks again!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Back To The Burrow<strong>

Harry & the Weasley family had felt a wave of guilt sweep over them as they used the portkey disguised as a hand mirror to return to their home, The Burrow. Mrs Weasley in particular had felt a pang of guilty as she waved to her husband in the distance, who had remained behind to return Fred's body to the Weasley residence; something he felt should not be done by portkey when surrounded by his family and friends. They arrived as quickly as they had left -such is the fashion of a portkey, instant transportation- returning to a place that had once been seen as solitude, but just as Hogwarts did, felt broken & tainted by the months of surveillance, attacks & danger. Harry felt as if he was intruding upon a family moment when they entered the house, wedding trinkets and banners still literring the living room and kitchen. Much was broken, the Death Eaters had clearly performed a search of the home during the Weasleys time of hiding.

"Oh god" Mrs Weasley said, looking around her in the one place she could have expected not to have been touched by the villains which had stolen so much away from her already. George, Percy, Ginny and Ron all stepped closer, placing comforting hands on Mrs Weasley, or simply standing close; letting her know they were in the mess together.

"It'll be okay Mum" Ginny said, holding her Mother & Harry's hand. "Yeah" Hermione interjected, "It'll only take a few spells to clear it up" She continued encouraginly.

"It doesn't matter... I'm not upset about the mess" Molly replied, "It's the memories, Fred... Oh Fred. He's everywhere, everywhere I look I can remember him making a mess, or a joke, or me shouting at him. If I'd - If I'd known, I'd never-" Her voice cracked and a solitary tear fell down her face, her family swelling even closer to her. "I'd never sh-shout" Molly continued, "Never shout at him" Molly finished, laying her hand down on the banister close to her.

Harry had just finished dinner (which Hermione had managed to rustle up) and strolled over to the sink to place his dish in what he had always thought was an incredibly impressive... sink. He always had a fond memory of his first time walking into the burrow, his sense of wonder looking around at the numerous household objects performing the domestic duties themselves... Harry still felt like there was so much more to be learnt about these kind of magical things.

"Don't worry I'll do that" Ginny said, her hand grazing Harry's ever so slightly. The two locked eyes, they both wanted to kiss, to pull each other close and say it would be ok, but they knew it wouldn't be right, wouldn't be appropriate.

Meanwhile, Ron wandered upstairs to look for his long-time crush Hermione Granger, he had felt contented secretly amongst the feelings of grief he had been awash with. He had finally managed to pluck up the courage to stop playing dumb and just be real with her, the two were finally able to tell each other how they felt.

"Sorry Ron, I'm just unpacking some of the stuff I borrowed from the house while were away..." Hermione said as Ron entered the spare bedroom, He noticed many objects strewn across the floor where Hermione had been wildly searching through her bag for specific things, he loved Hermione's spells, just all the quirky things she could do that he'd never heard of before.

"Don't worry" Ron said, sitting on the bed next to Hermione, occasionally beckoning towards the bag as if he wanted to help, but really had no clue how another pair of fumbling hands would aid the unpackings of such an enormous space as what lay beneath the small ties that sealed the beaded bag which Hermione had carried around with her for the past year. Ron's personal thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Harry, the trio had not spent a large amount of time together since the battle. Conscious of the fact that it had just been the three of them all this time, they sat together on the bed. Hermione smiled as Ron began to reminisce about the lighter of the times they had spent together over the past year... the small funny things that perhaps made the journey slightly easier to swallow.

"It's been a hard year hasn't it?" Hermione said, staring at the wall opposite as the harsh reality that faced them came crashing down upon her sense of happiness like a ton of bricks.

"Yeah." Ron & Harry echoed each other mere seconds later, all three of them felt like a weight had been lifted... but at the same time knew that the grief was only just beginning. There would be funerals, celebrations, mourning after mourning until the final tears had been shed.


	3. Those Left Behind

**Chapter Three: Those Left Behind**

George had been awake since 4 o'clock that morning, he hadn't been able to sleep really. Every few minutes he'd turn over and look at Fred's bed, hoping that he'd see his twin, sound asleep in bed. He hadn't been living at The Burrow for a while, yet his Mother had kept their -his- room the same as it had been when they left... perhaps she felt like she'd lost her sons when they left home, was the feeling similar to what he was feeling now? George sighed deeply, taking in air, and letting it out again. His thoughts were disturbed by Ginny knocking on his door.

"George" She whispered, gently walking into the room. "I just came to make sure you were getting up... some of the guests are here and well, we need to get ready" Ginny said, she had puffy eyes... she'd been crying too.

"Yeah, sure sis" George said, jumping out of bed, trying to be his chirpy self. He ruffled Ginny's hair, something which had always annoyed her. Ginny just smiled, barely even noticing, as she walked back out of the room to get ready herself.

George continued over to his wardrobe and pulled out the suit he had intended to wear for the grand re-opening of their shop... more memories of Fred flooded through him like a stream through a mountain pass. He hung the suit back up in the wardrobe, then pulled out a dark one; something more appropriate for a funeral, his brother's funeral. He lay the suit down on the bed, then quickly cast the first charm he could think of that would make him look a little more clean than he felt; there. He strolled back over to the bed and picked up the fresh pair of underwear his Mother had thoughtfully already laid out for him, treating him like the ten year old boy she wished she had kept. He peeled off the underwear he was wearing and replaced it with the fresh pair, then pulled on some socks, and whipped the suit trousers he would be wearing onto him. He pulled a neatly folded shirt from the drawer, buttoned it up and then continued to put his jacket on over the top. Simultaneously whipping his wand to tie up his tie for him, something he had always found entertaining for no apparent reason. George suddenly got the urge to look up, as if looking to the place he thought people would go when they leave the Earth.

"Hey Freddie" George said, looking up to the ceiling; feeling slightly ridiculous but like this action was entirely necessary. "I don't know if you can hear me... but, I just want you to know I wish it had been me." He continued, "I wish I'd been the one to die, to be listening to you telling me all this now... You were always stronger than me, better than me... I'm just sorry" George said, as if he was telling Fred in real life. He placed a hand against the wardrobe to support himself, hot tears were streaming down his face... leaving small fragile trails where they had cascaded down him. He suddenly straightened up as his father walked in.

"George" Mr Weasley said, George turned round, wiping his eyes as he went.

"Hey Dad" George said, his father did not continue the conversation. He merely walked up to his son and pulled him into the tightest embrace the two had ever shared. George felt like a child again, like he had grazed his knee while playing and just needed a little bit of comfort.

"Dad I don't know if I can do this" George said, suddenly letting the tears and emotion out in a raw sentence that said more than just what words George could muster.

"I know, I know" his father said, "You don't have to... it's entirely up to you" he continued, then as quick as he came, he let George out of his grip and left the room, shutting the door as he went.

*********************************

Molly Weasley was standing at the front of the large tent they had created to ensure that all the guests were comfortable. She saw many schoolfriends, acquaintances, family, friends, everyone she thought she knew, even those she could not remember were there for her son. There were two incredibly important faces missing, her twins, her Fred & George.

"Arthur, where's George?" Molly asked Arthur Weasley, her husband who had already gone to try and retrieve her absent son.

"He's not coming down... he isn't ready Molly" Arthur said, Molly wished to protest, but Molly merely nodded at her husband in an understanding way. Motioning to those present to sit, so she could begin the speech that was a commonplace introduction in wizarding funerals. She moved to the centre, close to the coffin in which her beloved son lay. She flinched as she moved closer, almost expecting him to rise out of it and laugh, explaining how it was all an elaborate yet incredibly cruel joke.

"Fred was a wonderful son" Molly began, "He-He always had time to make you laugh till you cried, always knew how to make your day." Molly continued. "He...He..." Molly said, trying to keep herself together as she saw the other half of the pair she had loved so much, George emerge from outside the tent. She looked at him, then held out her hand to her son. George moved forwards, past his family and friends and took his Mother's hand, who then moved the piece of paper placed at the small altar she had produced to lay the speech in which she was working off of. George knew that he would finish the speech for his mother, who merely lay her head on his shoulder, motionless.

"Fred was a brother, a son, an amazing attribute to both the family and the causes he supported. He was loved, so loved by those around him... he will be missed by everyone and anyone who knew him, he did not deserve the fate which was dealt to him..." George said, trying to hold it together. "Yet he lived a damn good life while he was here, so for that, we should not pity him, but pity those left behind." George finished, unable to continue.

"To Fred" George said, raising his wand and sending a scarlet streak into the air, close to the top of the tent. It burst into a bright array of fireworks, glowing different shades of red, yellow and orange. "To Fred" the attendees echoes George, all staring in wonder at the twin that appeared to be a ghost of the man they were mourning, yet clearly not.


	4. An Anonymous Letter

**Chapter Four: An Anonymous Letter**

_"Young and agile, seaside born_

_My parents death did I dear mourn_

_Now in this wicked world risk I_

_Bold endeavors by and by"_

It had been a week since The Battle Of Hogwarts had finally ended, Harry was sitting outside The Burrow when he realized how many funerals he had attended in just one week. Fred's, Tonks & Lupin, Lavender Brown's, Mad-Eye's (which they had never had the time to set up during the period in which Voldemort was at his zenith). He disliked grief, it had been a feeling which plagued him throughout his life; never truly leaving him until the moment he met his most-loved, and most absent people he had ever shared life with.

"Harry" Hermione said, "Dinner". Harry jumped off of the grass he had been laying on, and walked inside. He was greeted by the inviting smell of whatever stew Molly had cooked up that day.

"Ah Harry" Molly said, "This arrived for you in the post... I don't quite know what it is, I assume you'll want to open it in private so you may go in the living room if you wish" Molly said, smacking Harry's cheeks affectionately like she always did. Harry was immediately struck by the sign on the envelope, a sign so achingly familiar that he did not quite know how to hide his shock and confusion. He motioned at Hermione & Ron to get their attention, who immediately realized something was wrong and followed Harry into the living room.

"What is it?" Ron said, in a hushed voice. "Wait.. is that the sign?" Ron said, staring at the envelope Harry was holding.

"Yes" Harry said, "The Deathly Hallows" He continued. Hermione gasped and placed a hand to her mouth as Harry lay the envelope down on the table and the three of them pulled the sofa closer to it, open mouthed at what it could possibly hold inside.

"I don't know if I can open it" Harry said, staring at the envelope helplessly.

"Oh for goodness sake Harry" Hermione said, "Yes it's shocking, yes it's confusing, but it could just be a coincidence, open it!" She finished, picking up the envelope and shoving it under Harry's nose.

"Fine" Harry said scathingly, ripping at the envelope to open it as quick as he could. The in-tact fake of the horcrux that Harry & Ron had destroyed all those months ago fell to the floor, greeted by a stunned silence from the trio.

"Oh my god.." Hermione said, reaching into the envelope Harry had dropped onto the table to grab the locket, she gasped again and threw the envelope back down.

"What?" Ron asked, swiping it up once more and looking inside. "Bloody hell Harry... look..." He said, passing the envelope to Harry, who pulled out both a letter, and a severed finger that belonged to an incredibly familiar house elf of his, Kreacher. The letter read six words, "There's more where that came from". Harry wondered if this person was talking about the fingers... or the fake horcrux. There was an address written at the bottom of the page.

"Do you think he killed Kreacher?" Hermione asked, He did go back to Grimmuald Place. Her hands were shaking as she wrung them.

"I don't know... but I don't really like the idea of him in pain minus a finger.", Ron & Hermione flinched at the thought, either way the reality was grim.

"We need to come up with a plan" Harry said, "We need to take action sooner rather than later..." Harry continued.

"We've only just got back mate" Ron said, worried this would turn into another excruciating mission that would take them to all manner of places.

"I know... but this feels... dangerous. I feel like whoever this is up to something deadly..." Harry said.

"I think you're right Harry, we'll go with you" She said, Ron nodded in agreement. "I guess it's time to pack my bag all over again" She finished.


	5. Vladimir Shay

**Chapter Five: Vladimir Shay**

Harry, Ron and Hermione exited The Burrow swiftly the next morning. They were enveloped in the frost morning air of the oncoming winter that was rising out of the ashes of the summer that had been so fiercely warm. Having already explained the previous evening what they were going to do, a furious yet understanding Mrs Weasley granted them permission to go, knowing they would hopefully be returning the same day.

"Harry, we'll apparate right about here" Hermione said, taking Ron & Harry's hands. They all looked at each other, all thinking about the place they needed to go, then they were gone. In the space of a milisecond the three of them were in the area that they'd hoped to get to.

"This is the place then" Ron said, "Yeah, looks like it" Harry replied, noticing a sign that read 'Winters Way', the road that had been named on the lettter. He glanced up and down the street trying to find the right house, when his eyes fell upon number 89, the right one.

"There it is!" Hermione said, pointing her wand in the direction of the house, seemingly noticing at exactly the same time as Harry.

"Let's go" Harry said, drawing his wand, leading the other two towards the house.

"I'm not sure about this" Ron said, Hermione turned to him, looking ever so slightly incredulous at Ron's trepidation of walking into a house when mere months earlier they had broken into both The Ministry Of Magic & Gringott's.

"Really?" Hermione said, "Really Ron?" She continued, turning fiercely back to the house as they got closer and closer.

"Okay, Okay, Sorry braveheart" Ron said, Hermione laughed a brief laugh, then they arrived on the doorstep of the house.

"Everyone ready?" Harry said, "We don't know what's in there... but we've got to get in there and find out exactly what's going on" He finished. Harry pressed his hand to the door, pushing it from the almost invisibly ajar position it had been in... the trio were welcomed by a house with peeling dark pain on the walls, and a pale green carpet.

"Wands out" Hermione said, preparing herself for a duel. They continued down the hallway, Ron stepped forward and opened the first door they met on the right of the hall. They burst into the room and were surprised when it was empty, there was nothing in the room at all unless you count the wallpaper and the small rug that lay in the middle of the room. Ron stepped back out of that room first, as he emerged he was shot in the side by a stunning spell.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed, Harry turned round the threshhold and with a quick yell of "Confringo!" the man was down on the floor, unconscious.

"Ron... Ron wake up!" Hermione said, she gave him a quick slap in the face to bring him to, finally, he woke up.

"Sorry.." Ron said, "I didn't even see him" He said, sounding incredbily embarassed.

"It's fine, all fine" Hermione said, helping him stand back up; he looked a little groggy after being stunned. Harry continued walking up the hallway, followed closely now by an anxious Hermione and a slightly confused Ron. Harry now expecting a fight, refused to just walk into a doorway.

"Bombarder!" Harry shouted, sending a cannoball-like spell sending the door off in several differents parts into the room. He ran in with his wand raised, two men were standing in there, behind them he could see a small figure on the floor, Kreacher.

"Kreacher!" Hermione shouted, "He's there!" Ron interjected.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted, stunning one of the men. Harry heard Hermione shout "Petrificus Totalus!" and saw the other man collapse on the floor, in one rigid motion.

"Harry... Kreacher's still alive" Hermione said, bending down and pulling Kreacher out of his blankets.

"Master Potter" Kreacher said, Harry was still not used to being called Master by Kreacher, who had usually been unpleasant to him prior to him giving him the fake necklace.

"Who did this to you Kreacher?" Harry said, looking at where Kreacher's finger had been severed, a bloody mess.

"His name was Shay, Vladimir Shay" Kreacher finished, cowering into his blankets at the mere mention of the name. Harry heard a loud crack, and turned round to see a wizard in purple robes staring down at him, accompanied by several others.

"Mr Potter, we have been expecting you" He said, "My name is Vladimir Shay, I see you've alread met some of my friends." He finished.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you send me the fake necklace?" Harry asked, wanting some answers.

"Because... you took something very precious away from the people you see around you. Our Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort." He said, Harry's eyes widened, were these men they saw around them former Death Eaters, who were still trying to continue his mission somehow?

"What? So you're Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"I'm not... exactly, however the men you see around you most definitely are. I myself am merely a foreign admirerer of Voldemort" He continued, Harry finally picked up on the thick Eastern-European accent that he had previously ignored. "Of course, the necklace I sent you is merely the fake version of the horcrux I now have in my posession." Vladimir laughed as he pulled the necklace out of his pocket, still bearing the hole Ron had made in it with the sword of Gryiffindor.

"What could you do with it? There's nothing in there anymore!" Hermione said, glancing from the necklace back to Harry, remembering the great lengths they had gone to destroy it.

"Ah, yes. However that is where you are wrong Ms Granger" Vladimir said, his fellow Death Eaters laughed behind him, all with their wands out.

"I'm afraid there are still... fragments, fragments of what Voldemort left behind. Upon his death, the horcruxes were programmed by magic to take whatever essence of Voldemort was released into the atmosphere, then store it inside the horcruxes so that those who were his closest followers would know how to return him to the glory that had been so cruelly stolen away from him" Vladimir finished, Harry felt an urge to kill this man on the spot, but for some reason could not raise his wand to do so.

"So... you're trying to bring him back?" Ron said, terrified at the thought of Voldemort's return.

"Yes... that is indeed the plan" Vladimir said, "I merely wanted to inform you of my intent... Mr Potter." He said, keeping his eyes locked upon Harry's.

"You know the other horcruxes are in Hogwarts don't you?" Harry said, "Places you'd never know to look in" He continued.

"Well, my plan is definitely not to go there first...I have recruiting to do Mr Potter... However, I am sure you will try and hide them from me, know this now... no hiding will save you, or the other horcruxes from being in my posession one day. I do not intend on taking you today, just expect me to be on your doorstep, very, very soon" Vladimir continued, then, as quick as a flash he had dissappeared along with his accomplices. The three of them stood in silence, unsure of what to make of their situation.

"We've got to go back to Hogwarts, we were going back to school anyway... now we've got two reasons" Harry said, Hermione moved forward, carrying Kreacher in her arms. Who although he had learnt to accept Hermione, still looked uncomfortable in her arms.

"Let's go" Ron said, as Hermione passed Kreacher onto Harry, then grabbed both their arms. To The Burrow" She said, then with a click, the house was empty once more. 


	6. Hogwarts Calling

**Chapter Six: Hogwarts Calling**

Harry, Ron & Hermione were on the Hogwarts Express on their way back to the school they had attended since they were eleven years old. It had been a few days since they made their way to meet the dark wizard, Vladimir Shay; who had tortured the House Elf Kreacher as a bargaining chip to ensure that Harry would come to him, so he could deliver his message personally. Kreacher was staying at The Burrow for now, Harry presumed that once he was healthy he would return to the Hogwarts kitchens.

"I think we're nearly here" Hermione said, interrupting Harry's train of thought.

"Cool" Harry said, "It'll be strange coming back to a school that isn't covered in rubble and smashed to pieces" Ron said, Harry laughed.

"I need to speak to Professor McGonnagal, we should probably move all the horcruxes that are at Hogwarts, there are a fair few." Harry said, Hermione & Ron were brought back down to Earth with a bump, they remembered they would have more than just schoolwork to do in their final year at Hogwarts.

"Yes, where are they though Harry?" Hermione asked, Ron looked like he was wondering too.

"The ring and the diary are in Dumbledore's office, they've never been moved from the drawer he put them in. Then there's the diadem in the Room of Requirement... if we can still even get in there. Then finally, the cup in the Chamber of Secrets." Harry said, Ron leant back in his seat.

"Looks like we've got our work cut out then" Ron said, Harry knew they had to act fact, had to get the horcruxes out of Hogwarts as fast as possible. Their discussion was interrupted as the carriage doors opened, Luna entered the compartment, followed by Neville & Ginny.

"Hello Harry" Luna said, exchanging smiles with Hermione & Ron, then sitting next to Hermione.

"Hi Luna, Neville." Harry replied, Neville nodded and smiled back at Harry. Ginny sat next to Harry, taking his hand. They hadn't really had much time to relax lately, everyone was retaking the year they had spent (or in Harry's case missed) last year, as the teaching was so poor - and incorrect- that nobody had really completed a proper year's worth of curriculum.

"Ginny's been telling us about those things Harry... I can't remember what they're called now" Luna said, who was now scratching her head trying to figure out what she wanted to say.

"Horcruxes" Neville interrupted, "Ginny said you need to get them out of the school... we'll help you know" Neville suggested. Harry felt slightly angry at Ginny for sharing the information with Neville and Luna, it had always been just Him, Hermione & Ron, now there were six of them.

"Ah, yeah..." Harry said, "You don't have to help... I don't know if I want more people involved." Harry continued.

"Harry we've been here with you since the Department of Mysteries, we're in this together, we'll finish it properly this time, together." Nevill replied, Luna was looking intently at Harry as well, He would appreciate their help after all.

"Fine, fine" Harry said, "We'll split duty between us, two people'll go to each place, get the horcrux and then we'll figure out where we'll hide them" Harry said. "We've got to do it soon as we can, preferably as early as tomorrow" Harry finished.

"Sounds like a good plan to me Harry... " Ginny said, kissing him on the cheek, letting him know she was there. There was a jolt as the train pulled into the station, many students filing out of the carriages and walking to the pick up point for the thestral-drawn carriages. The six of them all sat disucssing possible hiding places, or new ways to truly destroy the horcruxes.

"We could hide one or two at The Burrow" Ron suggested, Ginny nodded in agreement. "Yeah, now that The Ministry is under the right control again it can be protected, there'd be no way for them to get to the horcruxes before we figure out a way to stop this man.. Vladimir or whatever his name was" Ginny continued.

"Yeah, as long as that's ok with your Mum though" Harry replied, hesitant to put a family he loved so much in more danger than they had been before.

"I'd be happy to take the Diadem home with me" Luna said, "I've always wanted to have a look and it properly and Dad's fascinated by it" Luna carried on, "It'd be great" She finished.

"Yep, that sounds fine" Harry said, "Hermione? Neville?" Harry suggested they contribute.

"I'll take one, Neville would you take the other?" Hermione asked, eyeing Neville.

"Yeah that's alright, Gran won't mind... I hope" Neville said.

"Ok, so it looks like we're hopefully going to be five horcruxes ahead of The Death Eaters." Harry said, finally some optimism hung in the air.

"I'm so confused..." Ron said, "Why are the Death Eaters helping that Vladimir? They don't even know him, they shouldn't be scared of him" Ron continued.

"Yes but he seems powerful" Hermione replied, "At least to me".

"Yeah, it could be because Voldemort's come back so many times they don't really know whether he'll be back again... they probably want to look loyal, even though they're probably only doing it out of fear" Harry said, they all thought this seemed like the most believable explanation, not loyalty, fear.


	7. The Headmaster's Office

**Chapter Six: The Headmaster's Office**

Harry felt a familiar pang of sorrow as he passed the statue to get into Professor McGonnagal's office. It had once been home to Professor Dumbledore, one of the most important people in Harry's life, who he had lost in his sixth year at Hogwarts.

"Yes Potter?" Professor McGonnagal asked quickly, Harry had to think on his feet.

"Basically Professor... I need to take some objects from your desk... I'm assuming they haven't been cleaned out properly since Dumbledore... you know?" Harry asked.

"Well, not to my knowledge Mr Potter, I don't know" She replied, "What is it you're looking for boy?" She asked.

"I just need to take a diary, and a ring" Harry stated confidently, stepping over to the desk. McGonnagal moved from her position to survey Harry as he withdrew the items he required from the desk.

"Potter, why do you need these items?" She asked.

"It's just... really, really important. It's to do with Lord Voldemort" Harry said, McGonnagal looked shocked for a moment, then composed herself.

"Why? What's going on?" She asked.

"It's a dark wizard, he, he's got something which could bring Voldemort back. Yet he needs these, and several others to actually do so. I'm going to take them and hide them so he can't get them, then I'm going to find a way to make him stop what he's doing." Harry said, hoping McGonnagal would not protest.

"Harry, if Hogwarts is in danger I must know now" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's not, I promise. That's why I'm doing this, to make sure that it doesn't get harmed by him. Unless he comes after me... but he wouldn't, not with everyone here" Harry said, hoping he would reassure Professor McGonnagal.

"Well, if you need anything, or if there is perhaps some danger from this man... please for goodness sake let me know" She said, Harry smiled at her. "I will Professor" He finished, waving goodbye and exiting the office. He continued through the courtyard and into the Entrance Hall. He'd missed the feeling of being at Hogwarts, it felt so secure.

"Hi Harry" Harry turned and saw Cho Chang standing behind him.

"Hey Cho, how are you?" Harry asked, smiling.

"I'm good, it's great to see you. Especially in better circumstances than last time." She continued.

"Yeah, we should go to Hogsmeade together soon, get all of the DA back together for a celebratory drink... you guys were pretty great while I was away I hear" Harry said, Cho smiled gratefully.

"Definitely Harry, I'd love to" Cho said, "Anyway, I better go, I've got History Of Magic now, see you Harry" She said, quickly hugging him and then walking back up the staircase to her next lesson.


	8. The Chamber Of Secrets

**You've probably noticed that this chapter and the one before are both quite short, I just wanted to keep the separate ways that the horcruxes were found in their own chapters, just to avoid any confusion.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Chamber Of Secrets<strong>

Hermione & Ron had been searching through the tunnels to find the main entrance for at least half an hour, when finally they reached the large passage that led to the main area where The Cup should lie.

"It's funny being down here, it's like Deja Vu" Hermione said, Ron turned to look at her, remembering this was where they had their first kiss.

"Yeah" Ron said, he did not have much time for words as he leapt over a small gap in the rock. The two of them finally got to the long corridoor like formation, they could see the skeleton of The Basilisk from where they stood.

"This place is just as scary the second time round" Hermione said, walking alongside Ron.

"Try a third time" Ron said, the two of them would normally have shared a joke or laughed, instead Hermione took Ron's hand as they got closer to the end of the tunnel, memories flashing in her head. They walked right up close to The Basilisk skeleton and Ron noticed a hint of gold from the corner of his eye.

"There it is" Ron said, walking over to the cup and picking it up. "Put it in your bag Hermione" Ron said, passing it over to Hermione who then quickly put it in her bag as if it was something embarassing.

"Let's get back up to the surface" Hermione said, turning on her heel and walking back the way they came. They arrived back out into the corridoor once they exited the toilet where the chamber is hidden.

"Let's go back to the common room, we said we'd meet Harry and the others there after we were finished" Hermione said, Ron nodded in agreement and the two of them began their journey back to the Gryffindor Common Room through the nearest portrait.


	9. Hide & Seek

**Chapter Nine: Hide & Seek**

Neville stepped into The Room of Requirement and felt an incredible sense of familiarity. He had always just 'got' the room, he had always known how to manipulate it in a way that played to his strengths.

"What is this room?" Someone asked, Neville turned round with a jolt and saw that a young slytherin boy had followed him in. "Wow" the boy said.

"Oh umm, it's, magic" Neville replied, he knew he just made himself look incredibly stupid.

"It's the Room of Requirement isn't it? I'd heard it about it in books but... wow!" The boy said, "I'm Alan" He said, offering his hand to Neville, who shook the boy's hand. "How does it work?" He asked.

"Well, you just have to tell it what you want, if you ask, it'll give it to you. Passages, beds, toilets, anything." Neville said, feeling happy that he sounded intelligent in front of someone for once.

"It could really help me with something... I'll definitely use it!" Alan said, then without saying another word, he walked back out of the room. Neville followed the boy with his eyes until the doors were shut, then thought of the room of lost things. He shut his eyes, then thought harder until he felt the floor underneath him shift. He reopened his eyes, then saw nothing except lots of ash, burnt out objects and really, just a mess.

"Oh brilliant" Neville said, "Why is it always me?" He ran his hand through his hair in stress and turned to face the doors, literally ready to walk out. He saw something close to the exit, it looked like a tiara... the diadem. Neville ran forward and scooped up the diadem, thrilled to have found a horcrux for Harry. Neville rushed out of the Room of Requirement, then down the stairs to the common room, where he found Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting on the sofa by the fire.

"Guys, I got it!" Neville said, raising the diadem proudly into the air.

"Well done Neville!" Hermione said, Harry took the diadem and put it in Hermione's bag, where all the others were.

"We've done it" Harry said, "We've got all the horcruxes..." He continued, "We've got to get them to the hiding places." Harry said.

"We could send them by owl?" Ginny suggested.

"They could be intercepted though..." Hermione replied, "We could just send it with one of the school owls?" Ron said.

"That's a good idea, we'll do that." Harry said, he jumped off of the smooth red carpet that he was lying on and led the group out of the common room, then to the owlery.

Meanwhile, far away from the sanctuary of Hogwarts, Vladimar Shay was lying in wait with his fellow Death Eaters. Their numbers had ballooned to at least 50, they knew that the attack on Hogwarts would have to happen soon.

"What did your son say Neale?" Vladimir asked the man closest to him.

"He said he knows a way to get us in, he said that within a week he will have created a passage from the Shrieking Shack into The Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. It will work perfectly, they'll have no idea we're there until the first drop of blood is spilt." Neale replied, Vladimir smiled a wicked smile.

"Perfect... our game of hide & seek looks ready to begin."


	10. A Day At The Library

**Chapter Ten: A Day At The Library**

Harry had been back at Hogwarts for a month, the ominous feeling that had not left him in the earlier weeks had finally dissappeared. He was lying on a grassy patch near the newly rebuilt covered bridge with Ginny.

"Harry... Are you sure Vladimir will come?" Ginny asked, her hand drawing little patterns on Harry's chest as she lay on it, feeling his heart beating.

"Yes, he sounded so sure, so definite." Harry replied, "I just don't know _where_, obviously all the places are protected, but I just feel so vulnerable" Harry said, Ginny clutched at him a little tighter.

"We'll be fine Harry, we've made it through one of the biggest battles in wizarding history, surely that counts for something" Ginny said sarcastically, never liking to make The Battle Of Hogwarts sound like some sort of missed chance for any that were absent, although she secretly did feel proud to have been part of such a historic moment.

"Yeah, now you mention it that does make it sound better" Harry laughed, the two of them snorting in unison. Ginny looked up at Harry, smiling the smile that Harry had fell in love with. They were content.

Meanwhile, Hermione was in the library researching for a project she & Katie Bell had taken up for their final year of potions, brewing a potion known as Felix Felicis.

"Hermione..." Katie began, "These books don't actually tell you HOW to make the potion" Katie finished, looking at Hermione exasparated.

"Well, I'm sure we'll figure it out" Hermione replied sharply, "Slughorn gave us the project because we're top of the class now Harry isn't receiving any, well, help." She finished, Katie laughed. Ever since she'd been told the story of the potions book that was essentially a cheat-sheet for anyone that happened upon it she'd enjoed thinking of Hermione despairing in the dormitory at night furiously trying to figure out a way to topple Harry as Slughorn's potions prince.

"If you say so" Katie replied, Katie & Hermione had been in Potions the year before, with Romilda & Lavender also. They never discussed Lavender, partly because Lavender, of course, had been Hermione's 'enemy' in sixth year; and also because Hermione had been the one to return the favour to her murderer.

"Potions was fun last year wasn't it?" Hermione said, Katie smiled. It had been fairly entertaining, the potions were far more interesting at NEWT level than during OWL's.

"Yeah, you've got to admit that the potion he showed us at the beginning of the year was brilliant. Do you remember all the girls faces? We were practically drooling over it! Your favourite smells too...!" Katie trailed off and began snorting with laughter. She was given a loud shushing by Madam Pince, who was glaring in their direction.

"Katie shh!" Hermione said, nudging her friend in the side.

"Sorry, sorry!" Katie replied, still giggling into her hands that were now clasped firmly onto her mouth. "Oh look, here's your fancy man" Katie said, laughing again as Hermione turned a deep shade of red and turned to look at Ron.

"Hey Hermione, Katie" Ron said, walking closer and pulling Hermione into a hug. Hermione had always been an incredibly private person, not wishing to go over the top with public displays of affection. "Come on, give us a kiss" Ron said, trying to kiss Hermione who was frantically avoiding his oncoming mouth at all costs.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said, managing to squeeze herself out of his grip. "I am not going to resort to embarassing myself in front of the entire library by _kissing _just because you want to" Hermione hissed, Ron winced at the whispered-yet-furious tone in her voice.

"Okay, okay!" Ron replied, laughing at Hermione; who as usual was being ridiculously uptight in the hallowed ground that was her precious library.

"Hermione I better be going, I've got quidditch practice" Katie said, giggling once more at Hermione being so (unintentionally) hilarious. "You coming Ron?" Katie asked, Ron looked confused for a moment, as if the thought of quidditch had abandoned him completely.

"Yeah, yeah.. I suppose I am!" Ron said, Hermione laughed, quickly kissed him on the cheek, then continued her potions work alone. Hermione had roughly five minutes of continuous, uninterrupted work when a dreamy voice called from the entrance of the library.

"Hermyonee! Hermyonee!" Luna said, she practically wafted into the room. Hermione glanced at her mouth and noticed that there were small stitches on her.

"Luna, what is that on your mouth?" Hermione asked, moving closer to her fledgling friend.

"Stichyes, Stichyes" Luna replied, Hermione looked puzzled for a moment.

"Oh! Stitches of course." Hermione said, "Who did this to you?" Hermione asked.

"Some third years, apparently my reputation for being 'Loony' Lovegood has spread beyond my year." Luna replied, finally mastering the art of speaking whilst one's mouth was stitched up and sounding entirely nonchalant about the entire affair.

"Well, would you like me to take you to Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked, she put her arm around Luna, who really didn't seem to care that she could no longer open her mouth properly, only slightly.

"Yes, I suppose we'll have to go" Luna replied, helping Hermione pack her things back into her bag.

"Well, let's go then" Hermione said, patting the unaffected Luna on the back as they walked out of the library and to the Hospital Wing.


	11. First Strike

**Chapter Eleven: First Strike**

Neville was walking back from a visit to the toilet on the seventh floor after being caught short in the Common Room on his way to visit a perfectly calm-yet-injured Luna, and a deeply concered Hermione at the Hospital Wing.

"Neville!" He heard a boy behind him shout.

"Hi... uh, umm.." Nevill began.

"Alan, I'm Alan Neale" Alan replied, Neville suddenly remembered him, the boy from The Room of Requirement.

"Oh hey Alan, you alright?" Neville asked, feeling that pleasantries were necessary.

"Yeah... I'm a little bit confused though" Alan replied, "The room... can it make passages from other buildings?" Alan asked Neville, who turned and smiled, remembering that he had created a passage not long ago.

"Yeah, yeah anything you want. Just think really, really hard about where you want it to go to, then it'll definitely work." Neville replied, wondering why Alan wanted to know but assuming it was just childlike curiousity.

"Cool, thanks Neville!" Alan replied, bounding back down the way he had came in a hurry.

*********************************

Harry walked into the Griffyndor Common Room accompanied by Ron & Hermione and was shocked to see that it was empty for once. They rarely had a chance to discuss the threat that was constantly iminent, even though they were all happy to admit they had grown complacent in the bubble of reality that was Hogwarts.

"There's no way for him to get in Harry" Hermione said, eager to diffuse the situation.

"But there could be! We thought that, then the Death Eaters came in and Dumbledore died! It doesn't exactly bode well does it..." Harry replied angrily, he wished Hermione wasn't so logical.

"He has a point Hermione" Ron said.

"Yes but so do I!" Hermione retorted, "If anything, he'll head to the safe houses first, he can't even get into those... he's nowhere near as strong as Voldemort, it's impossible for him to get his hands on a single horcrux, let alone get into Hogwarts!" Hermione said, Harry shrugged his shoulders, unsure of how to make a comeback to a statement that arguably spoke a lot of sense.

"Fine, I'm trying to relax, I am. Yet every time I do, I remember his arrogant face and the fact that he probably has a massive Death Eater army... but apart from that, everythings' great" Harry said, Ron looked disappointed.

"Mate we've got no choice but to wait it out, carry on as normal" Ron replied, taking Hermione's hand.

"I know, I know" Harry replied, suggesting they kill the discussion as suddenly floods of Gryiffindor students who had clearly just finished the day flocked into the room and began their urgent discussions of what had happened that day, glad that it was finally the weekend, the time where they would go to Hogsmeade.

**************************************

Luna smiled as snow began to fall during their journey to Hogsmeade, she'd always loved snow, especially when it capped the unique rooftops of Hogsmeade.

"Can we go to The Three Broomsticks?" Ginny asked, hand in hand with Harry. "I haven't been there since last year, I could murder a good butterbeer." Ginny said, winking at Harry.

"Yeah, I'd love to" Harry said, smiling and sloping off with Ginny as they reached the entrance to Hogsmeade. Leaving Hermione, Luna, Ron, Neville, Katie & Romilda to fend for themselves. The six of them stood in an awkward cluster, looking at each other earnestly.

"Well, how about we go to The Three Broomsticks too? It is quite cold" Hermione suggested, moving slightly closer to Ron.

"I don't mind" Romilda shrugged, Katie nodded in indifference. Neville just looked nervous, Luna was turned in the opposite direction looking at something unrelated that had caught her eye.

"Okay, The Three Broomsticks it is!" Ron said, leading their group in the same direction Harry & Ginny had already headed in. Upon their arrival, they noticed Harry & Ginny far up the road, rushing past the crowds.

"What do you think's happening?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, let's go!" Ron said, moving in hot pursuit of Harry & Ginny. "Harry wait up!" Ron shouted, pushing past wizards and witches to get to his friend.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, she could see Ginny's wild red hair blowing in the wind as she cascaded through the crowds.

"I'm not made for running!" Romilda wined, completely ignorant to the goings on of late, as was Katie. They followed Harry & Ginny into the wood, a branch off of The Forbidden Forest that lay just beyond Hogsmeade's borders. The group stood still for a moment, the air was harsher here, now that the buzz of a busy village had ceased.

"I don't like this..." Katie said, glancing around the area nervously.

"Where've they gone?" Luna said, not asking anyone in particular.

"Stupefy!" they heard Harry shout from afar, suddenly the air was rife with the sounds of spells cracking through the air.

"It's coming from that way!" Neville said, running in the direction he had pointed out, closely followed by his friends.

"Protego!" They heard someone shout, they knew they were getting closer.

"There!" Shouted Hermione, drawing her wand and running into a small clearing. The group were met by Harry & Ginny who were duelling a small group of Death Eaters & Vladimir Shay himself.

"Stupefy!" Shouted Hermione, aiming her stunning spell at th nearest wizard, knocking him straight over.

"Watch out Ginny!" Romilda shouter, casting a protective spell in front of the bodybind curse that was shot at her as Ginny turned to check on the others, unaware of her attacker. Luna & Neville began duelling Vladmir along with Harry, who had fiery determination in his eyes.

"You won't defeat me Potter, not today, not ever!" He taunted Harry, relishing in the moment.

"What were you doing in Hogsmeade?" Harry asked, blocking the spells Vladimir sent his way.

"Just browsing... impedimenta!" Shouted Vladimir, knocking Luna straight off her feet and into a small clump of bushes.

"Neville, go check if she's alright" Harry shouted over the top of the spells being cast from both sides.

"You won't stop me Potter, the Horcruxes will be all mine, The Dark Lord will return!" Vladimir shouted, he was angry now as he and Harry seemed to be evenly matched.

"Not today!" Shouted Ron, sending a curse towards Vladimir who had to block it, allowing Harry the moment to stun Vladimir, knocking him off his feet.

"Enough!" He shouted, casting a shield spell between him & Harry's friends. "Today was just the beginning Potter, the first strike." He finished, then, as fast as he had fallen, he rose from the ground & he with his followers; disapparated away from the scene. 


	12. Six Days Of Christmas

**So this is where the story really goes into high gear! I've taken a couple of risks with this chapter, some big things happen... some good, some bad, hopefully the bad ones won't go down too badly!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Chapter Twelve: Six Days of Christmas**

Day One:

Luna Lovegood, The Lovegood Household, 13th December.

"Dad" Luna said, "Dad!" Luna said again, "Dad! Somebody stole all our dirigible plums" Luna said, her face unusually expressive.

"Sorry Luna, I fell asleep. Have you checked round the back of the house? Last time you thought they'd been stolen they just grew out floated over there." Her father Xenophilius replied cooly.

"I have.. I knew I should have put the sign back up!" Luna said, scolding herself.

"What's the time?" He asked, Luna turned to face the clock.

"11" Luna replied, her father's eyes widened.

"I'm late! I'm late for an appointment with some Quibbler enthuasiasts, The Quibbler has a wonderful opportunity to be sponsored by The Blibbering Humdinger Assosciation, they lead in investigating strange creatures you know?" He said. Luna smiled, she always enjoyed hearign that some people believed what she did.

"That sounds wonderful Dad, you better go" Luna replied, dreamily walking out of the room & continuing her search for her beloved plums.

**Day Two: **Hermione Granger, The Granger Household, 14th December.

"Hermione, you aren't visiting your friends for Christmas because it's about time we spent some time together... as a family!" Hermione's mother said, conscious of the fact that they had not spent much time together with Hermione being back at Hogwarts, only recently returning them to the family home after removing them from harms way months earlier.

"Fine... I can go after christmas though?" Hermione asked, she always felt like a child around her parents.

"Of course darling, just not for Christmas." She said, ending the discussion. Hermione raised herself off of the sofa, then walked upstairs in a slight mood. She entered her bedroom & her mood instantly worsened, she noticed the diary laying on her bedside table. The same diary that happened to be a horcrux, still containing a tiny piece of Voldemort's soul. She cringed whenever she had to look at it, knowing what lay inside it but her home was protected, there was no danger... right?

**Day Three: **Harry Potter, The Weasley Household, 20th December.

Harry was sitting next to Ginny on the sofa, normally he would be holding her hand, or possibly even kissing her, yet this circumstance was slightly different. The entire Weasley family plus extra relatives (Fleur) were sitting around the fire, admiring the newly decorated Christmas tree Mrs Weasley had spent most of the day decorating with Ginny.

"It looks vonderful!" Fleur declared, gushing at the silver tinsel & intricately painted baubels, yet looking ever so slightly confused at the family ornaments she had no clue about.

"Yes, yes it does if I say so myself" Molly replied, smiling at her family, who were now tucking in to all sort of food such as mince pies & small snacks. To Molly it already felt like christmas, but it was still days away.

**Day Four: **Neville Longbottom, The Longbottom Household, 22nd December.

Neville was just starting to wake up when he heard his Gran calling him, "Coming!" Neville shouted as he stirred out of bed.

"Neville, please move that _foul _defaced cup out of the kitchen, I'm trying to cook and just knowing what's in there is making my stomach churn. Breakfast?" Neville's grandmother asked, "I'm fine" Neville replied, he walked back upstairs, successfully navigating his way past the 'hidden' christmas presents. Neville laughed to himself as he returned to bed.

"Bloody horcrux" Neville said, placing it at the bottom of his wardrobe, hidden under some folded shirts. He hated the horcrux, knowing what was inside it terrified him to the point he could not sleep some nights, for an irrational fear that Voldemort would sweep out of his wardrobe and make fun of him in his pyjamas.

**Day Five: **Vladimir Shay, 11 Length's Drive, 23rd December.

"Tomorrow we make our move" Vladimir said, "Tomorrow the assault begins." He continued. "I will personally deal with Potter & his 'family'" Shay said, the malice in his voice clear. "Neale, you will go to Granger's, Tonge, you to the Lovegood's home and Reece to Longbottom's. You have your instructions, you will kill everyone in the home, then take the horcrux. The spells have been removed, it was at great personal cost but I have managed to ensure that The Ministry nor those protected know, now prepare yourselves... for tomorrow, we strike."

**Day Six: **Luna & Xenophilius Lovegood, The Diadem, 24th December.

"Luna, would you just go outside and bring in the paper, I forgot to bring it in this morning." Xenophilius said, opening the door with his wand from the chair he was in.

"Sure" Luna replied, bouncing out of the house and swiping the paper off of the ground, it was pitch black but Luna could still see it was The Daily Prophet, she tutted to herself, disappointed in her father's choice of newspaper. She heard a quiet crack, yet it was too dark to see, she merely returned inside, assuming the noise was a small animal.

"Thankyou my Luna" Xeno said as Luna returned with the paper in hand, dropping it next to him on the table he sat close to.

"I can't belive you're reading that, you'd be much better off reading your own publication than that mess... it's all unbelievable!" Luna said, it was strange for Luna to say such a word as unbelievable, as many things she said were just that. Her Father did not reply, for he could hear footsteps up the garden path, something which was uncommon.

"Luna be quiet" He said, Luna stopped in her tracks and turned to the door, she could hear the noises too. "Your wand Luna, draw your wand" Xeno said, as he drew his own. Suddenly, the door flew open, two Death Eaters stepping through, instantly stunning Xeno.

"No!" Luna shouted, sending both Death Eaters flying straight back through the door with a suddent burst from her wand. She ran upstairs as the duo recovered, grabbing the Diadem and shoving it inside her small bag she had strapped around her. " Dad! Dad! Wake up Dad!" She shouted, shaking him repeatedly.

"Time to hand it over little girl" They said, approaching Luna fast.

"No!" She shouted, "Stupefy!" she sent a stunning spell at one, knocking him through the window, out cold.

"Crucio!" The other one shouted, the red spell shot through Luna like static, sending her reeling to the floor, pulling at her own hair because the pain was so intense. "Confringo" Luna screamed amongst the pain-related ones, sending the man flying through a wall, simultaneously making a crater in the floor where the spell had hit. Xeno began to stir, but as Luna approached pushed her away.

"Go my Luna, I'll only slow you down" He said, urging Luna to flee.

"I can't, can't leave you!" She replied, tears forming in her eyes.

"Go!" he shouted, Luna turned to her father once more before she apparated away, she didn't smile, didn't cry, just one last look.

**Day Six: **Harry Potter, The Ring, 24th December.

The Weasley family were laying their presents under the Christmas tree as a small patronus flitted into the home. It was a small cat, it looked like it should have been grey, with piercing blue eyes.

"We have been attacked..." echoed the voice of Neville's gran, "Neville has escaped, he should be with you soon, I hope" the patronus said, before disappearing completely. They heard a crack just outside, the door flew open, instead of Neville, it was Luna.

"We were attacked in our own home!" Luna shouted, running in. "I've got the horcrux, but I think they took Dad!" Luna said, crying as she spoke. Ginny ran forward to comfort Luna, joined by Fleur.

"Neville!" Ron exclaimed, followed by Harry who both ran to greet their friend, who still had his horcrux too.

"Wait!" Mr Weasley said among the furore, "What about Hermione?" He asked. "Isn't she looking after one of these horcruxes?" Mr Weasley continued, Harry's head began to spin, Hermione was alone...

**Day Six: **Hermione Granger, The Diary, 24th December.

Hermione was returning from the local shops, she had only been sent out to collect some granules for their traditional lunch on Christmas Eve. Of course it was for Hermione & her parents, but it was still like a big family event, even though it was the usual trio. She continued down the road to her house, but stopped just short of the gate to get in as she saw her front door was blown off of its hinges.

"Oh no..." Hermione said, drawing her wand, feeling a sudden rush of blood. She walked into her house, it was dark & dim, the winter nights were unkind, darkness would always fall quickly around this time. "Mum? Dad?" Hermione said, walking into the living room; the sight she saw, the way she saw her parents, would change her forever.

"Oh my god... Mum! Dad!" She shouted, running into the living room, her Mother was sprawled on the floor, she had been hit by a killing curse. Her father however, was not so lucky.

"Dad.. oh my god Dad" Hermione said, crouching next to her Father, who was still alive, but only barely. "Dad... what happened?" Hermione screeched.

"They came... they took that book, the diary" He said, Hermione began to cry, her warm tears falling on her Father's favourite blue jumper.

"I'm so sorry" She said, crying fiercely.

"It's okay..." He said, cuts & bruises all over him. "Go Hermione" He said, "Go to your friends, they'll need you more than I do, I'm going" He said.

"No... No, I can save you!" She said, "I'll save you!" She shouted, crying more.

"It's too late, you made us so proud" He said, quivering at the pain he was feeling. Hermione lay her head on his chest, whispering hundreds of apologies to her slowly dying Father.

"Go Hermione" He said once more, before his head lolled back, mouth open, eyes open.

"Oh Dad..." Hermione said, "Dad" Hermione repeated, crying. She stood up calmly, then walked over to the phone.

"Hello? I need an ambulance, there's been a horrific accident... Some men came to the house on Northhampton Way, number 17. There's been three murders, they took the daughter's body though... I don't know what they'll do" Hermione said, she knew this was the way it had to be. She clicked the phone down, went upstairs to pack some last minute things, then disappeared into the night.

**Day Six: **Harry Potter, The Diadem, The Ring, The Cup.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed as she apparated into The Burrow. She collapsed onto the floor in floods of tears.

"Oh god, Hermione what happened?" Ron shouted, running towards her, pulling her into his arms.

"Mum & Dad.. they're... d-d-d-dead." Hermione said, quivering more and more with each word. Mrs Weasley buried her face in Mr Weasley's arms, shocked at the news, unsure of how to react. George bowed his head, Fleur clasped her hands to her mouth & grabbed hold of Bill in shock.

"Who did it?" Harry asked, "Were they Death Eaters?".

"Yes" Hermione said, "They took the horcrux" Hermione replied, "I'm so sorry" Hermione continued.

"Don't be" Ginny said, stroking Hermione's hair. "I'm so, so sorry" Ginny continued, kissing Hermione on the forehead.

"It'll be ok..." Ron said, kissing Hermione quickly.

"No it won't" Hermione said, "I failed" Hermione replied.

"Then it's all the more reason we should keep fighting" Harry said, holding Hermione's face in his hands as he too began to cry. Before they had any more time to grieve or fret, a humungous fire ripped through the nearest window, almost killing everyone in the room if it wasn't for Mr Weasley's isntant shield charm.

"Everyone out!" Bill shouted, ushering everyone out of The Burrow and into the front garden.

"POTTER!" Shay shouted, sending a killing curse straight at him, it was subsequently blocked by Mrs Weasley, who cast a some rubble in the way, sending it rebounding back at one of Shay's own. "You'll regret that old woman" He said, swaggering forward.

"Not before you do!" Ron shouted, sending a stunning spell at Shay, who was now joined by at least five Death Eaters, who instantly engaged in duels with Ginny, Luna, Neville, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Bill, Fleur & George.

"It's time to pay!" Hermione shouted, sending (for the first time in her life) a killing curse at him, which he instantly dodged.

"You're a gifted witch, Ms Granger" Shay said, taunting her further as her spells whipped & cracked around him.

"Hermione, let us help!" Harry said, as Hermione tore away from him & Ron, following Shay further from the heat of battle.

"No! This is my fight!" She shouted, the two fighting fiercely to the death. Shay smirked though, he disarmed Hermione, then grabbed her round the throat, disapparating as he did.

"HERMIONE! NO!" Ron shouted, running forward. Harry turned round to call for help, yet all the Death Eaters were gone, Hermione was gone.


End file.
